Conventionally, televisions and devices that may connect to televisions comprise one or more applications. For example, an intelligent television may have an application that allows the user to play a radio or access the Internet. Similarly, a set-top box may have applications that provide these features. With digital television, there may be competition between features provided by a paid television operator, via the set-top box, and features that are already available in the television. As a result, there may be identical features and applications on both devices. A user may be confused as to which device to use for an application or which device contains a particular application. Additionally, the user may need to manually choose a proper input port when switching between devices (e.g., between a television and a coupled gaming console) which is oftentimes confusing to the user. Once switched to a new device, the user may need to switch to a dedicated remote control for the new device as well.